Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, logging, well completion, and production, are performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids from subterranean formations. During drilling and production operations, well logs are often generated that describe properties of the subterranean formations. Specifically, the well logs include values of one or more properties in the immediate vicinity of the wellbore.